Pasiones shikatema
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: una ardiente historia de las pasiones que shikamaru depierta por temari , eso si la historia es para mayores de 18 por situaciones sexuales, pero no te asustes mis historias no tienen contenido o lenguaje vulgar
1. Chapter 1

Oscura noche sin estrellas, era aquella en que se encontraban, sin luna siquiera para hacer de testigo de los hechos, porque era noche de inocencia, en donde incluso la luna era nueva

La manta oscura que servía de velo al mundo no ocultaba de su propia inteligencia; un joven que de las sombras solía hacer su defensa, a la sombra su inteligencia había permanecido, hasta que por inevitable en la vida los demás repararon en ello. Así Shikamaru miraba por su ventana recostado en su cama…

Nada, solo silencio y oscuridad absoluta, ni siquiera tintineantes estrellas aparecían en la lejanía. Solo una luz encendida mínimamente tras una cortina donde una rubia hermana del Kazekage de la Arena se preparaba para dormir

El aburrimiento lo malcomía, al menos hasta que una idea pecaminosa pasó por su mente.

Bien pensado aquella idea era tan pecaminosa como peligrosa o estúpida en proporciones idénticas pero… si es que en el reino de inminentes sombras ¿cuantas cosas no era él capaz de hacer?

Entonces Shikamaru apago la única luz de su cuarto y miró fijamente a aquella cortina semi trasparente donde se encontraba la rubia del viento, la dama de inteligencia lo tentaba de sobremanera, pero ante todo no podía negar la hermosura de la chica, que en secreto había deseado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. La chica abrió la ventana, llevando puesta solo su yukata, con la que pensaba dormir y apago la luz, dejando tan solo una lamparita de noche encendida, lo que era mas que suficiente para el audaz chico, que tras unos minutos se dispuso a salir por su ventana con la única intención de llegar hacia la de Temari, estaba tan cerca,.

¿Qué culpa tenía él de que la posada estuviera a una cuadra de su casa?

Se asomó dentro de su habitación solo para verla dormida profundamente, fuera de esta el Nara, juntó sus manos en un distintivo sello y una sombra creció de la única luz del cuarto. Una sombra de dos manos fue guiaba gracias a la inteligente mirada de Shikamaru.

Las manos acariciaron las piernas de la chica, sus pies, pantorrillas, rodillas, muslos, las manos de sombra se deslizaban invisibles bajo la Yukata de Temari que suspiraba y que sin pensarlo abrió suavemente sus piernas

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco, era una coincidencia si, pero lucía tanto como una invitación. El Nara negó con su cabeza, eso era una travesura, no llegaría tan lejos, solo quería jugar un poco y ver las reacciones de ese bello cuerpo…

Aunque en ese momento se le antojaba más aún ver en detalle ese cuerpo, así que la sombra bajo la manta y desató el cinto de la yukata, esta se abrió y dejo ver al pervertido ninja el tesoro que escondía. Las piernas desnudas, las pantaletas rojas de satín reveladoras y el valle entre dos pechos que no se habían descubierto en su totalidad.

Shikamaru sintió que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, y usando sus sombreas manos ligeras y suaves, logró que; con el mismo velo de sombra del que esta hecha la noche, terminaran de abrir la bata, dejando a la rubia semi desnuda, enseguida las manos comenzaron a masajear suavemente los firmes y suaves senos de la chica

-Aaaaahh… siii… que bien se siente… dame más… amor- murmuro la rubia

¿Amor? –Se preguntó el Nara - ¿Acaso hay alguien a quien ella llama así?- Shikamaru pareció enojarse, porque lo hacia ellos no eran novios, ella jamás le había dado nada para pensar que tuviera derecho a enojarse si ella tenia alguien a quien llamar amor

Dos dedos de sombra pellizcaron los sobresaltados pezones, y los giraron, Temari se arqueó dejando que un suspiro, invadiera todo, sus manos se aferraron a su almohada y una de sus manos acaricio esos labios que deseaba

-Me gustas tanto- le escuchó decir a la rubia

Esta vez estaba seguro de algo, él no estaba enfado, estaba: celoso, celoso de quien en dichas circunstancias estuviera en sus pensamientos.

Pero a pesar de eso, la excitación en su pantalón era ya visible, una sombra acarició la intimidad de la chica por encima de la tela.

Shikamaru tragó saliva deseaba seguir y descubrir mas, en este excitante juego, deseaba saber el nombre del hombre en su mente, deseaba estar con ella en vez de su sombra, y se sentía asquerosamente sucio y culpable por esto, una indecencia, definitivamente no lo habían educado a tratar así a una chica, finalmente sentía algo de paranoia de que Gaara sin previo aviso y mientras él estuviera en semejante faena lo envolviera en arena y le hiciera uno de sus funerales del desierto.

Las acciones y guturales sonidos de la rubia lo volvieron a su realidad, ella estaba llegando al clímax, y él era el causante de ello, aunque de manera poco común, una vez que paso su estado de embelesamiento. Se dispuso a acomodar sus ropas en su lugar, antes de huir del sitio dispuesto a darse algo de satisfacción propia

Al irse, Temari despertó y se abrazó a si misma, con una lagrima en su mejilla

-¡Shikamaru estúpido!, otra vez te soñé haciéndome cosas, y esta ocasión fue tan real… en verdad tengo que encontrar la forma de estar con él- dijo la rubia con decisión.

Shikamaru repasaba en su mente sus perversas acciones y llegaba a su propio placer. Sin embargo sabía que no había salido de eso sin castigo, porque ahora una daga de celos se hundía cada vez más y más en su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

La razón de que Temari estuviera ahora en la aldea era cierta cantidad de misiones que konoha y la arena completarían juntas a petición de ciertos melindrosos clientes algunas eran simples otras no tanto pero todas debían ser cumplidas en el lapso de una sema así que Temari y Shikamaru trabajaban en conjunto para completarlas a tiempo.

La misión de aquel día había sido particularmente tediosa, pues debían escoltar una mujer que miraba a Shikamaru como un bocadillo desde el instante mismo en que lo vio, razón por la que el Nara había decidido ir delante de la señora y de Temari a fin de no tener que escuchar sus…comentarios pero Temari si que los escuchaba

Hay niña que envidia que te tengo, solo de pensar que te vas a comer ese bocado de muchacho- dijo la lujuriosa señora

Shikamaru y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación – contesto la rubia fríamente

-Porque no quieres niña, ya estas en edad de merecer como para tomar lo que es tuyo y mira si se pone difícil con tigo, dos gotas de estas y ni se entera- dijo tomando la mano de Temari y dejando en ella un frasquito con un liquido trasparente- Es un somnífero, podrías hacerle lo que quisieras, y no se despertara

No creo que eso sea correcto- dijo la rubia que veía caminar a Shikamaru al menos 4 metros delante de ellas

Jojojo y quien dijo que tenia que serlo el amor es una guerra donde todo se vale, úsalo para ver que le gusta y toma experiencia con antes de que se de cuenta y cuando les llegue su noche sabrás complacerlo- dijo la mujer que soltó una carcajada- si yo tuviera tu edad no me lo pensaría además esta como manga el muchachito si no te das prisa seguro alguna otra te lo va ganar

Temari se le quedo mirando sonrojada y se guardo el frasquito- no lo pienso usar pero.. me lo quedare para investigar- la mujer se rio abiertamente y continuo su viaje calentando la cabeza de Temari y fastidiando al joven con comentarios como

Tenia un novio con un trasero como el tuyo, sin duda eres muy popular

Si la mujer no hubiera sido asquerosamente rica y dispuesta a contribuir generosamente en la economía de konoha y la arena, Shikamaru la habría matado el mismo, pero los ninjas que son contratados como guardaespaldas no deben atacar a sus clientes

Esa noche después de regresar a la aldea con su cliente a salvo Temari se quedo muy pensativa en su cuarto de la posada

Absurdo porque tendría que usar una somnífero para dormir a Shikamaru solo para…- pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos , Temari noto algo que no había notado antes la ventana de su cierto de la posada estaba justo enfrente dela ventana del Nara así que tomo una manzana y se acostó a dormir con la ventana aun abierta. Mirando desde su lecho la ventana al cuarto de Shikamaru, era genial la vista desde allí , Shikamaru mas que una ventana tenia un ventanal enorme desde el cual se le podía ver en cierto ángulo de las rodillas para arriba con eso de que las casas estaban acomodadas en una especie de zigzag tenia una vista en línea recta.

La noche se cubrió de diamantes flotando en el firmamento se puso una tiara de luna y soplo dulces sueños en las alma inocentes y en aquellas que estaban enamoradas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos vio que una tenue luz que iluminaba la penumbra de la habitación de Shikamaru, Temari sentía que el sueño la vencía como ningún otro enemigo lo habría echo antes pero los ojos entrecerrados de Temari vieron algo en la ventana que la hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

Era Shikamaru, era ya tarde y al parecer había terminado sus labores , Temari le pego una mordida a la manzana que había tomado y acomodo las almohadas y se recostó quedando casi sentada y miró, como si no le importara la vista.

Entonces espero a que Shikamaru apagará la luz y se durmiera para hacer lo mismo pero…  
Shikamaru no apago la luz empezó a desvestirse para irse a dormir, la noche traía consigo un aire cálido y la temperatura era alta, Shikamaru debió pensar que dormir con menos ropa seria fresco.

Temari sonrió y le pego otra mordida a la manzana.  
Shikamaru se quito una especie de chaqueta que llevaba y luego se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, Temari trago saliva, los pantalones cayeron poco a poco al piso , al menos a Temari le pareció una eternidad lo que unos pantalones pueden tardar en llegar al piso.

Shikamaru se quito entonces la ropa interior mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana ofreciendo una vista maravillosa de ese trasero que tenia fuerte, firme , redondo.  
A Temari le paso un pensamiento extraño por la cabeza. Mientras mordía la manzana de forma compulsiva y le esculpía con los dientes una forma rara de manera inconsciente.

¿Que será apretarle una de sus pompitas a Shikamaru con la mano? seguro que se siente muuuuuuuuuy bien. Los comentarios de la mujer de aquel día sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru volvieron a su cabeza con mala intención

Shikamaru entonces volteo frente a su ventana con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera fastidiado y se dispuso a apagar la luz para deleite de Temari que se llevo a la boca la manzana e hizo algo raro y curioso, la mordió o quiso hacerlo y al asarlo no arranco el dedazo sino que empezó a chupar el pedazo de manzana como si quisiera un jugo de frutas haciendo ruiditos húmedo y raros ¿me pregunto que será tener a ese chico genio para hacer interesante mis noches- pensó sorprendiéndose de su maliciosa sentencia mientras sonreía tontamente. Viendo una espectacular vista de Shikamaru totalmente desnudo, totalmente de frente.

Entonces para desgracia de Temri……… Shikamaru apago la luz

Jajajaja que brota soy, parezco una miróna pervertida -dijo completamente roja, dándose cuanta de que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la situación, entones miro la manzana y se le subieron los colores al rostro, había esculpido la manzana con sus dientes en una forma muy poco apropiada.

La mitad del hueso le la manzana resaltaba sobre dos pedazos de manzana que no había tocado mas que para raspar la roja cascara con los dientes .

Temari le pego dos mordidas rápidas pera quitarle la forma pero la imagen de nudista de la ventana no se le iba de la cabeza.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Déjate de boberas hay que dormir y dejar de pensar bobadas de tus amigos ¡Por todos los cielos!- dijo reprimiéndose a si misma.

Pero aquella noche Shikamaru repitió perversamente su asaña de la noche anterior y temari paso la noche excitada en el fino roce de las sombras, cuya labor idecente la hacían llegar al clímax de pasión , sin embargo aunque en su mente sus pensamientos solo abrigaban la imagen de Shikamaru , se reprimía y no lo nombraba con ese nombre

Así que el inteligente shinobi no pudo descifrar esa noche tampoco el nombre de a quien ella llamaba su amor por lo que a demás de la lasciva excitación solo consiguió frustrarse de celos aun mas

Pero esto hizo despertar a sintiéndose ansiosa por Shikamaru deseando realmente estar a su lado aquel día . Al asomarse por la ventana sin embargo vio algo que la disgusto era ino que había corrido en dirección del nara a hablar con el con mucha soltura y confianza reia tontamente pero por mas que ella se esforzaba no escuchaba su conversación después de todo esto pasaba a media calle de su ventana, temari recordó lo que había dicho la mujer del dia anterior

Flash back

Shikamaru y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación – contesto la rubia fríamente

-Porque no quieres niña, ya estas en edad de merecer como para tomar lo que es tuyo y mira si se pone difícil con tigo, dos gotas de estas y ni se entera- dijo tomando la mano de Temari y dejando en ella un frasquito con un liquido trasparente- Es un somnífero, podrías hacerle lo que quisieras, y no se despertara

No creo que eso sea correcto- dijo la rubia que veía caminar a Shikamaru al menos 4 metros delante de ellas

Jojojo y quien dijo que tenia que serlo el amor es una guerra donde todo se vale, úsalo para ver que le gusta y toma experiencia con antes de que se de cuenta y cuando les llegue su noche sabrás complacerlo- dijo la mujer que soltó una carcajada- si yo tuviera tu edad no me lo pensaría además esta como manga el muchachito si no te das prisa seguro alguna otra te lo va ganar

Fin del flash back

Las últimas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza

"si no te das prisa seguro alguna otra te lo va ganar"

Después de todo ella le llevaba 3 años a Shikamaru ¿y si eso afectaba?¿que debería hacer?

Temari vio entonces el frasquito que le diera la mujer y decidió que sus consejos tenían mucha razón.

Aquel dia al terminar la sencilla misión de guarda espaldas que de nuevo les habían asignado Temari dejo a Shikamaru portarse realmente bien con ella y se evito comentarios sarcásticos y al terminar el dia el joven no sospecho de un par de naranjas que la chica le estaba regalando

La noche llego desvelando de su manto oscuro los diamantes celestiales que forman las constelaciones y la luna miraba curiosa a aquellos que bajo luz soñaban , dormidos o despiertos

Shikamaru tomo una larga almohada y la abrazo fuertemente deseando que fuera Temari

Shikamaru tomo inconscientemente una naranja del frutero donde hsto la fruta que le había dado Temari , mordió la fruta y se la comió antes de dormirse.

Una figura en las sombras la miraba desde su propia ventana, no necesitaba luz, no necesitaba abrir los ojos siquiera.

De verdad amor, que ansiosa que estoy –se dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa aquella observadora

Shikamaru cayó completamente dormido, un sueño tranquilo y pesado.  
El viento entro de pronto demasiado rápido y el sintió una presencia en la noche … pero no pudo abrir los ojos , sentía su cuerpo débil como el de un gatito indefenso y no se sentía capas de moverse, al menos no mas que lo suficiente para inquietarse en su cama.

¿Era alguien con su cuerpo? ¿Lo estaba soñando Shikamaru sintió una fragancia mezcla de pasión y deseo, un cierto peso hundió la cama por un lado y Shikamaru sintió aprensión. Una mano, esta vez si estaba seguro debía de ser una mano ¿O era el roce de su yukata contra su cuerpo confabulándose con el viento?

Una caricia suave furtiva sobre sus piernas, un beso sobre su frente si, eso era seguro o ¿ eran sus cabellos resbalando suavemente?

De pronto un beso en sus labios y una lengua atrevida introduciéndose en su boca con hambre de pasión

Shikamaru quiso despertar, pero no podía. -No por favor…- dijo nervioso

Temari se se detuvo y lo abrazo como aun niño dormido , uno muy hermoso y muy crecido. La bata se abrió dejando ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo. La rubio lo beso en la frente.

Tranquilo….- la rubio lo beso en la frente y hablo confundiendo al muchacho pues su femenina voz se oia fuerte en su alma como un bello sueño se escuchaba en el aire- todo va a estar bien no te quiero lastimas amor, los sueños no hacen daño y yo soy tu sueño.

¿Te estoy soñando? ¿porque entonces no puedo abrir mis ojos ?-Shikamaru que sentía los labios de la rubia apoderarse de los suyos.

La otra mano de Temari exploraba el cuerpo perfecto que tenia a su merced. Deleitándose con caricias prohibidas disfrutando su cuerpo con inmorales acciones disfrutando los gestos de su cara y saboreando sus besos y su lengua

De pronto de la boca del muchacho se escapo el nombre de Temari y esta sintiéndose culpable se detuvo y se marcho con un ultimo beso

Cuando el deperto, estaba solo en su lecho, y solo en su cuarto pero el sentía que no había llegado solo a la culminación de sus pasiones nocturnas, no sentía que esta vez las habían provocado y eso le preocupaba.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?  
¿Si así era porque fue tan increíblemente real?  
¿Por qué el nombre de Temari se colaba en su garganta?  
¿Había sido el, o alguien mas disfruto de algún modo de su cuerpo?  
Ese último pensamiento lo aterro y lo mantuvo despierto el resto de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: pasiones Shika Tema nc17 (este capitulo es algo fuerte están advertidos)

La mañana sorprendió a Shikamaru sintiéndose absurdamente abrumado por el vivido sueño de esa noche pero era imposible que Temari le hubiera hecho a él esas cosas, el chico aspiro profundamente y un embriagador perfume de jazmines inundó sus pulmones

Dios. ¿Acaso era su imaginación? Si era así; su imaginación olía a jazmines, como Temari, el chico suspiro con una sonrisa, el portarse tan indecentemente le estaba jugando malas pasadas ¿o no?

Temari entre tanto se daba una ducha en su cuarto del hotel sintiéndose deliciosamente satisfecha y un poco, solo un poco culpable. Entonces salió envuelta en una toalla a la recamara la cual recordemos, estaba directamente en la línea de visión de la ventana de Shikamaru así que cuando ella salió a cambiarse sin tomar la precaución de no cerrar la persiana, Shikamaru no podía creer su suerte, verla caminar desnuda, vestirse poco a poco… bueno digamos que aprovechó el hecho de que aún estaba en su cama y que aún no se metía a bañar.

Temari por su parte ya lista se desayunó una manzana y salió del cuarto lo cual obligó a Shikamaru a desperezarse y bañarse para alcanzarla prontamente porque él debía cooperar en las misiones que durante aquella semana fueran encomendadas a él y a Temari donde ambos shinobis mostrarían la gran cooperación entre ambas aldeas

Aquel día les dieron a cuidar unos documentos para que los firmara un señor feudal y regresaran con ellos poco después, en ellos estaba escrito un importante tratado de paz entre la nación del fuego, y las otras naciones. La única firma faltante era la del feudal; quien ya teniendo en su poder el documento se firmaría y regresarían a Konoha para ser guardado por la Hokage durante 3 años, y cambiar de guardia a los otros Kages después de ese tiempo

Temari y Shikamaru fueron escogidos y enviados; en dirección al bosque el cual durante un día entero no tuvieron ningún problema en atravesar pero ya firmado el documento y rehusando la invitación del feudal a descansar esa noche en su palacio volvieron pensando que sería más seguro acampar en un lugar desconocido por posibles ladrones y políticos que pudieran aprovechar su estancia en palacio pero no fue así

-Shikamaru estamos ya lo bastante lejos como para acampar ¿no crees?- dijo la rubia que ágilmente brincaba de rama en rama

-La verdad es que conozco bien el área, lo mejor es acercarnos al lago allí hay muchas grutas cercanas y cómodas en las que ya he acampado y además algunos de esos lugares los conoce solo mi clan; así que ya cerca del lago tomaremos una de esas grutas que esta acondicionada para un campamento muy cómodo

-Vaya pues si que esté lleno de sorpre… -la palabra de Temari se rompió cuando esquivo un kunai afilado que paso a milímetros de su rostro y que gracias a su agilidad no la toco siquiera

-Temari!!- grito el chico Nara que enseguida se puso en guardia, habían llegado a las orillas del lago y una emboscada de ninjas les esperaba y superaba en numero, la batalla no se hizo esperar pronto estaban siendo atacados en masa pero Temari y Shikamaru juntos eran demasiado agiles e inteligentes

Más en el calor de la batalla y por irónico que parezca la usuaria del viento fue lanzada al agua, incluso intentaron congelarle dentro del lago pero la oportuna intromisión del Nara le ayudó a tiempo para que ella le diera luego una paliza al mismo tipo que había intentado congelarle, al final los shinobis vencidos se fueron sin el pergamino y demasiado mal heridos para atacar de nuevo

Pero algo no iba bien y era muy notorio

-¿Temari estas bien? Estas temblando- dijo sorprendido- ¡¿estás herida?!

-No, es solo que casi me congelan y mi ropa esta empapada y helada y yo soy una chica que vive en el desierto estas ropas húmedas y frías me hacen sentir un temblor involuntario- dijo y antes de darse cuenta cayo al suelo echa una bolita temblorosa, Shikamaru la tomo en sus brazos y pronto busco una gruta secreta escondida tras unas piedras falsas que ocultaban la entrada , la gruta era pequeña y tenía algunos muebles cubiertos de lonas para que no se empolvaran un pequeño generador eléctrico proveía luz dentro de la gruta que al cerrarse la puerta de roca falsa era totalmente indetectable por cualquier perseguidor, también había una hornilla eléctrica pequeña , algo de comida enlatada o deshidratada en un cajón, una rustica mesa amplia y grande con algunas sillas y tras una gran cortina que separaba esta pared de la gruta de otra cámara mas pequeña adecuada como dormitorio, al lado de una gran cama que tenía a los lados dos cajoneras con algunas pocas ropas propias para dormir o para salir de misión según se necesitara ,estas también cubiertas de lonas para que no se ensuciaran .

Shikamaru quitó las lonas jalándolas con una sola mano y con la otra sostenía a Temari que empezaba entrar en algo parecido a una hipotermia Shikamaru la sentó en la cama y decidió que lo mejor era quitarle esa fría ropa húmeda que traía puesta pero... la verdad eso aún con las mejores intenciones parecía demasiado atrevido.

Temari se abrazo a si misma con los labios un poco morados.

-Dios mío Temari de verdad creo que lo mejor es quitarte esa ropa húmeda - Shikamaru se acerco a ella lo suficiente para abrazarla un poco mientras susurraba - no lo tomes a mal te pondré una yukata en cuanto te haya quitado toda la ropa, lo haré rápido ¿sí?

Temari que no pensaba claramente por el frio se abrazó a él con fuerza, mientras susurraba:

- Tengo frío Shikamaru , mucho frío… hazlo pronto por favor- eso ultimo salió en tonito dulce y seductor que lo excitó de sobre manera; tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y respiró, no podía perder tiempo pensando en cosas lascivas y fantasías

Shikamaru sabía que eso era hipotermia, ese tipo maldito la había sumergido en el agua y había intentado congelarla y aún ahora después de que ella lo venció los efectos secundarios de aquel ataque eran claros, hipotermia, él había leído al respecto:

_**Hipotermia**__ (del griego __hypo__ que significa __**debajo**__ y __therme__ que significa __**calor**__) es el descenso no intencional de la temperatura corporal por debajo de 35º C Si hace mucho frío, la temperatura corporal desciende bruscamente: una caída de sólo 2ºC puede entorpecer el habla y el afectado comienza a amodorrarse. Si la temperatura desciende aún más, el afectado puede perder la consciencia y hasta morir. Se considera _

_**Hipotermia leve**__ cuando la temperatura corporal se sitúa entre 33 y 35 ºC, y va acompañada de temblores, confusión mental y torpeza de movimientos. Entre 30 y 33 ºC se considera _

_**Hipotermia moderada**__ y a los síntomas anteriores se suman desorientación, estado de semiinconsciencia y pérdida de memoria. Por debajo de los 30 ºC se trata de una _

_**Hipotermia grave**__, y comporta pérdida de la conciencia, dilatación de pupilas, bajada de la tensión y latidos cardíacos muy débiles y casi indetectables._

Bajo estos conceptos hipotermia leve era el diagnostico de su rubia compañera y tenía que evitar que pasar a otro nivel así que con cuidándola apretó en ese tierno abrazo en el que ella solo buscaba algo de calor y la recostó en la cama, con manos temblorosas comenzó a desvestirla, quería hacerlo rápido pero no era tan fácil, quitarle la ropa a la chica que te gusta no es sencillo. Quitó el cinto, el protector y los zapatos, entonces abrió el vestido oscuro y miro su piel blanca suave completamente tensa por el frio, arrojó el vestido al suelo y se encontró con una Temari en ropa interior, que lucía hermosa.

-Shikamaru, mucho frio… hazlo pronto por favor- repitió la chica con cierta debilidad, sus labios habitualmente rosas se veían algo lilas y Shikamaru sintió un miedo que no había sentido nunca, miedo de que algo realmente malo le pasara

Entonces el joven le quito el sostén y vio como ese bello par de pechos quedaban libres , eran grandes , redondos firmes y los pezones estaban endurecidos por el frio- sin pensarlo siquiera las manos del chico se posesionaron de esos pechos y sus cálidas manos sobre la piel helada de la chica la hicieron gemir con una voz sobrenaturalmente sensual.

-¡¡Shikamaru!! -dijo la chica que abrió los ojos para mirarlo sus pupilas estaban levemente dilatadas el chico masajeo ese par de pechos un instante demasiado embobado en su belleza como para notar nada mas hasta que las frías manos de Temari se posaron sobre las suyas y la chica preguntó con voz inocente -¿Qué estamos haciendo Shikamaru?- un rostro que a todas luces gritaba a Shikamaru que Temari estaba muy, muy confundida el Nara se sintió de pronto un cerdo aprovechado y sin mirar siquiera tomo la única prenda fría húmeda y mojada que aún tenía puesta la chica y literalmente la arranco provocando que esta gimiera sonoramente

Temari entre tanto estaba confundida y tenia frio, mucho frio , en este instante solo había dos cosas claras en su mente

El chico que le gustaba estaba enfrente de ella desnudándola

El chico estaba calientito y ella tenia frio mucho frio

-Shikamaru- dijo alzando los brazos con debilidad -abrázame por favor, siento que me muero de frio, por favor abrázame, caliéntame, necesito más calor.

Una Temari desnuda que alzaba sus brazos pidiendo calor era mas de lo que cualquiera podía soportar, Shikamaru la tomo en sus brazos.

Dios había querido tomarla en sus brazos tantas veces, verla desnuda tantas veces no podía resistirse. La abrazo fuerte, solo para sentirla temblar sus labios estaban violetas y el estaba asustado de que esto empeorase

Entonces recordó que la mejor forma de trasmitir calor a otro cuerpo era abrazándolo, piel a piel, cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hacerle eso a ella… no solo era para salvar su vida era más, aún más, era desearla viva para él, era desear su cuerpo para él, era frotar su cuerpo con pasión a esa preciosa chica.

Shikamaru la beso en la mejilla, no había ni un maldito calentador en esa gruta porque allí nunca nevaba entonces se le ocurrió algo, se puso en pie la cubrió con la manta, trajo la pequeña estufa eléctrica portátil del otro cuarto y la conectó poniendo mucha agua a hervir para que el vapor calentara el pequeño cuarto, Temari lo miraba y temblaba bajo las varias colchas que el chico ponía sobre ella, completamente desnuda, Shikamaru la miro con una duda dolorosa en su mente y luego empezó a desvestirse , una tenue sonrisa apareció en la cara de Temari

-Shikamaru… caliéntame por favor, tengo frío… te necesito- el muchacho se quito la ropa rápidamente y se metió bajo las colchas solo se había dejado el bóxer por respeto, pero ya dentro de la cama sintió como la chica se abrazaba a el, y el le correspondió, la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo el frio cuerpo junto al suyo y empezó a acariciar su espalda , frotar sus piernas con las de ella y a sentir sus endurecidos pezones rozándose uno contra el otro, la cara del muchacho estaba totalmente sonrojada .

-Temari…..Temari… escucha siempre he pensado en ti como mi mejor amiga, mi favorita, me gusta tu inteligencia, tu cara y tu cuerpo, y últimamente te estado deseando, yo sin embargo no quiero forzar las cosas pero…

-Shikamaru calientameeeeee…quiero que me calientes con tu cuerpo por favor, yo también te quiero pero siento que me muero

-¿Me quieres? Temari si hago esto contigo, llámame machista si quieres pero no te dejare ser de ningún otro entiendes – dijo con tono machista y posesivo

-No es necesario que lo digas, además no quiero ser de ningún otro quiero ser tuya, y quiero que me quites el frio por favor- la chica abrió las piernas y giro lenta y débilmente de tal manera que el chico quedo entre sus piernas este se movió lentamente restregando su hombría en ella, Temari se sonrojó avergonzada por lo que hacía y decía, no lo pensaba bien pero tampoco le importaba ella lo deseaba y en este instante lo necesitaba también

Temari se abrazaba a Shikamaru, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se apretaban cada vez mas como si eso fuera posible. La chica escuchó en su oído un dulce y seductor susurro.

-Tranquila Temari, no hay de que avergonzarse.-murmuraba Shikamaru -

-Pero yo, yo nunca….- Shikamaru acabó la frase por Temari ,- ¿nunca lo has hecho? no te procures yo se muy bien que hacer. Dime ¿confías en mi?- Temari asintió con la cabeza y dijo un muy claro

–SI- antes de que muchacho deslizara entres sus cuerpos una mano, la chica de rubia cabellera levanto la mirada y vio a Shikamaru con una expresión mezcla de miedo, pena y deseo. Temari detuvo su mano un instante.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí –le recordó su amigo. Temari asintió con la cabeza pero pregunto tímidamente- ¿estas seguro que no te arrepentirás después?- Shikamaru sonrió y la beso en los labios, Temari estaba sorprendida.

¡La estaba besando!, ese era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando Shikamaru. Temari cerró los ojos y se rindió a la sensación, soltó la mano de Shikamaru y la dejo seguir su curso…

"_Mi primer beso" _

Temari puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Shikamaru y sintió como él la abrazaba firmemente con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha comenzaba a acariciarlo de un modo íntimo y maravilloso.

Temari comenzó a gemir, Shikamaru abandonó sus labios quería escucharla con claridad.

Eso no significa que los labios del Nara hayan renunciado a seguir su actividad ya que continuaron besando cada rincón disponible en el rostro de ella.

-Shi… Shikamaru -Temari comenzó a gritar el nombre de su querido "amigo", este simplemente seguían acariciando su intimidad saboreando su piel, lamiendo su cuello y apretándola fuerte contra su cuerpo, aquellos dedos, aquella boca irreverente, ella creería que enloquecería.

Temari reaccionaba y a Shikamaru lo atormentaban sus pensamientos ¿estaban haciendo algo bueno o malo?

La duda pronto dejo de importar.

Temari sentía que explotaba de placer rendida ante las acciones de Shikamaru, este miro al rostro de su rubia para ver su cara contorsionarse de placer , mientras gritaba su nombre, el cual se escuchaba como una melodía magnifica en sus oídos, lagrimas de alegría caían en el rostro de Temari

-Temari…..Temari … tengo que hacerte el amor, te necesito mucho. Le dijo al oído mientras guiaba una inocente mano entre sus piernas y le mostraba a ella como le gustaba a el que le acariciaran. Temari sintió la lengua de Shikamaru lamiendo sus lágrimas y besándola al azar aquí y allá, mientras ella comenzaba masturbarle. La mano de el muchacho aún la guiaba, los besos apasionados resultaban deliciosos, el otro brazo de Shikamaru se ocupaba de apretarla fuerte. El calor era algo que subía por segundos, las mejillas de ella se habían sonrojado y sus labios se habían vuelto rosas e hinchados de tanto besar

Shikamaru de pronto detuvo la mano de su ahora amante y sonrió de manera casi maléfica, Temari confiaba mucho en Shikamaru pero... La verdad, si tenia algo de miedo por lo que él estuviera planeando.

Su mirada tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que provocaban en la rubia diversas emociones a la ves, mariposas en el estomago, amor, deseo, felicidad, miedo y calor un infinito y delicioso calor que tanto necesitaba en ese instante.

-Has hecho todo muy bien mi amor- le susurró Shikamaru pero quiero decirte algo.-un escalofrió ansioso en su espalda la hizo temblar levemente.

-Temari, yo te quiero mucho la verdad yo… yo… – Shikamaru lo pensó dos veces no podía decir cosas como:

_Tenía una ganas febriles de seducirte de una vez por todas y como en Konoha no se daba la ocasión y porque mis hormonas están a punto de explotar_.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo! tenía que ser más sutil-

-Quiero… demostrarte estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, por ello por favor trata de disfrutarlo se que la primera vez puede ser doloroso para una chica pero voy a tener cuidado ¿sí?

Temari asintió, ella no era del tipo romántico pero esto la superaba de verdad lo hacia y estaba sintiendo que lo que mas quería en el mundo era ese perezoso, dulce y cuidadoso muchacho que le trataba con tanto amor aún en medio de esa situación, ciertamente era su primera vez, nunca había estado con un hombre y a pesar de su aventura la noche anterior, no había hecho más que manosearlo y satisfacer sus curiosidades

Shikamaru la beso tiernamente sin prisa por un largo rato hasta que los ánimos comenzaron de nuevo a subir.

Shikamaru bajo sobre el cuerpo de ella bajo las sabanas hasta que ella sentía la calida y húmeda lengua de Shikamaru moviéndose ansiosa en aquella sensible área.

Temari cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear… Shikamaru... Shikamaru … -dijo con mezcla de ansiedad y de placer .

Shikamaru se separó apenas un momento para ver como habían cambiado las cosas. Un segundo apenas y su rubia apretaba con sus manos a la almohada, el color rosita de sus pezones se erizaban donde su boca había estado jugando, Temari respiraba entrecortadamente con excitación. Eso hizo saber a Shikamaru que el peligro de la hipotermia había quedado atrás, habían desaparecido los labios morados, los temblores de frio, la respiración lenta, los movimientos torpes eran cosa del pasado; su bella rubia se movía y mucho sus preciosos pechos tenían un tono rosita y su piel estaba cubierta de gotitas de sudor y chupetones que él había dejado marcados

Shikamaru comenzó a besarle en el rostro, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios, lamía su cuello y deliberadamente evitaba sus labios, entonces Temari instintivamente lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo. Aquellas fuertes manos vagaron libres por la suave piel de porcelana de su amada y el chico disfruto las caricias cálidas de aquella piel de hielo.

-No…no… te detengas Shikamaru ,… quiero seguir sintiéndote – Gimió Temari. Pero Shikamaru aún sonreía contemplando que tan caliente y ansiosa la había puesto ni aun su espalda se había salvado de aquel erótico masaje.

Shikamaru se inclinó sobre ella para besar su boca con lujuria inigualable, la abrazaba y frotaba, Temari sentía el peso de su amante sobre su propio cuerpo y lo amaba.

Amaba sentir esa presión encima de ella, sus manos comenzaron a bajar, a la única prenda de vestir que tenia el chico. Él mismo le ayudo a deshacerse de su bóxer mientras lamía salvajemente cada rincón en el cuerpo blanco y perfecto de Temari.

La erección de Shikamaru demostraba cuan infinitamente ansioso estaba pero aún así, no se preocupaba por si mismo, sino por ella, la abrazaba con fuerza, desnuda, junto a su cuerpo.

La devoraba, la lamía en sus pezones, como pequeñas perlas rosadas en su pecho.

Temari gritaba, estaba realmente muy excitada desde hacia mucho rato y Shikamaru comenzó a acariciarla, Temari gritaba, el nombre de: Shikamaru.

Parecía un mantra que se repetía incesante en los sensuales sonidos que se mezclaban con palabras como:

"_no … aaaaaahhh… si … no, no pares ¿Dioses que haces conmigo amor?" _

Shikamaru se detuvo de nuevo con una mirada seria:

Aquella lengua voraz si sabía bien lo que hacía, lo mismo que los dedos de Shikamaru que la preparaban, Temari lo abrazo fuerte al cuello y le susurro un suave y tierno:

- Te amo

Shikamaru sonrió y la miro a los ojos yo también te amo Temari, y dicho esto comenzó a guiar su miembro dentro de ella muy…muy lentamente…

Temari sentía el dolor en ella. Se movía inquieta pero Shikamaru aferraba con fuerza sus caderas con una mano, mientras que con la otra guiaba su miembro

-Tranquila – dijo deteniéndose… haciendo un autentico sacrificio, como necesitaba hacerlo, sentirla, robársela. Si es que esa era la palabra. SI esa era, robarse a Temari para convertirla en su preciosa amante de por vida y al demonio con sus hermanos.

Apenas sentía que se relajaba un poco él se introducía cada vez más hasta que lo penetró por completo. Temari tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sentía que algo, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba de entre sus piernas

-_Shhhh_ ya paso amor, solo tienes que acostumbrarte, veras como lo gozas más al rato- le dijo Shikamaru que estaba en una nube.

Poco a poco Temari se fue relajando y Shikamaru la besaba cada vez mas apasionadamente ahogando los gritos de la chica. Mezcla rara de dolor y placer que se fueron convirtiendo en placer autentico a medida que el tiempo pasaba, una mano se introdujo en el oleaje de aquellos dos cuerpos sincronizados en su movimiento y Shikamaru comenzó a acariciar su clítoris de forma que ella enloquecía

La chica de ojos verdes sintió que su amante lo llenaba totalmente y miro a la cara de él dándose cuanta de esa hermosa expresión que era de gloria y éxtasis. Shikamaru finalmente terminaba dentro de ella y Temari podía sentirlo.

Aquella excitación los dejo rendidos en una última explosión de gozo. Sudando y cansados sintió a Shikamaru dejarlo libre de esa increíble lujuria.

Ahora solo quedaba el abrazo tierno y dulce que la atraía a él y jalaba la cobija para taparse juntos

Continuara

Espero que lo disfruten y que leean la siguiente PD:

Ok esta fuerte el capitulo pero se lo dedico con cariño a mis lectores y a mi beta Midory , en este capitulo hay algunos párrafos que tome de un fic mío anterior que dudo que nadie allá leído alguna ver porque era yaoi, en todo caso una no se roba s i misma , pero quería aclararlo, por otro lado esos mismos párrafos fueron adaptados , cortados y editados de tantas formas que dudo que sean reconocibles aun si leyeron el fic yaoi de los caballeros del zodiaco que escribí ya hace tanto tiempo. De todas formas este aviso es para quellos que me conocen demasiado bien y han leído algunos de mis antiguos ….muuuuuuuuuyy antiguos trabajos

Cariños Ara


End file.
